Gohan's Love
by Saiyan-Angel
Summary: Gohan and ChiChi have ben mourning for Goku for years. Then Gohan goes to high school. He meets Videl. what are those glances to each other supposed to mean? ~*Updated! Chapter 6&7 Up!*~
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm back with a new story! This one's a Gohan/Videl. It's an AU. Well, kinda. Not really. It's my own way of their love Aw...how cute. I'm doing my chapters diferently this time! To get the next chapter, i need 2 reviews! And for Chapter 3, 3 reviews! Simple! Ya! I need a lot of reviews for this! so read on! It'll be better than Trunks' Friend! I hope.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"No. No! Stop it! Father!"  
  
Gohan was yelling this as he tossed and turned in his bed. His face was drenched in cold sweat. His nightmare felt so real. Cell. Cell was coming for him. And he had sent the Cell Jr.s to hurt his friends. They couldn't beat them. Gohan had to help. But how? How to unleash his powers. And then Cell was gonna attack him. His father. There he was. Shouting things to Cell.  
  
"Never, Cell. Gohan. I..I love you, Gohan." Then he touched his two fingers to his head, and laid a hnd on Cell, and transported to King Kai's planet.  
  
"Father! Father, no! FATHER!" Then he woke. ChiChi and Goten were crowded around him. They looked worried. He felt his forehead. Sweat covered his white face. Many nights he had had that nightmare. He missed his father. He knew that his mother did, because he heard her crying in he room often. And Goten didn't know how much he was alike to Goku. Goten was so young. He needed Gohan and his mother. Goten walked over.  
  
"Gohan...Are you ok? You were yelling."  
  
Gohan put a weak smile on his face. "I'm fine, Little Guy."  
  
"Why don't you go back to bed, Goten?" ChiChi smiled at her son. Her small Goku. After Goten had left, she laid a wet washcloth on Gohan's face. They remained silent, understanding each other perfectly. Gohan noticed the unshed tears in his mother's eyes and he wiped them away.  
  
"Mother..." His voice was unsteady. He needed his father. But, the only time he saw him was in his terrible nightmares. ChiChi was silent. She knew that if she talked, she'd burst into tears. She wanted to be a role model for the boys. But she needed Goku. Every night she fell asleep missing him. The way he had made the words "I love you" into so much more with his soft voice. Tempting her.  
  
"Are...Are you alright, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan nodded and she hugged him. Then she was gone. They both knew they'd soon be crying. Why had he done it? Everyone needed him. Everyone. Even Vegeta looked disappointed about Goku's disappearance. Gohan closed his eyes and felt a burning wetness.  
  
"Father...We need you..."  
  
He whispered this to himself as a tear fell onto his ear and then drifted off to sleep. Everything would be better in the morning. It always was. Even the most wonderful days turned into Hell holes in the night.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry about the sad tone in this story, but I would think they would be. But, tomorrow is...Guess what? Naw. Don't wanna give it away! Ha ha! Now, please, PLEASE review! I need ur help. Help me, Readers. U r my only hope! Thankies. See ya until next time! 


	2. Videl the Fighter, Gohan the Lover

There. New chapter, new day. I'm thinking about writing about every day, but then I'd have too many. Oh well. This chapter's dedicated to two people.  
  
Dedications  
  
To Vegetas-Princess: All hail my Princess. Bow down, fool. She's a princess, ya know?! Everyday, inspiring me to write. Everyday, being the best friend I need. Thank you, Chante.  
  
And to Sierra: Yay! My erm...dentist. She has to catch me first. But, Sierra doesn't know much about DBZ. And yet, she has made a REALLY good story. It's amazing! Go Sierra! Thankies!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Wake up, Gohan! C'mon! Gohan!"  
  
Gohan woke to his brother's  
  
. He smiled thinking about how to scare Goten. So, he rolled over and grabbed Goten. After Goten had surpressed a surprised yell, Gohan huged the little guy, then turned it into a head lock.  
  
"Gohan! Big meany! It's Saturday! Cartoons!"  
  
Gohan grinned and let Goten go. Goten LOVED cartoons. He watched his little brother run away and heard the tiny thumps as he ran down the stairs. He felt better. Looking at his stiff bed, he noticed that Goten had dropped his little dinosaur model. Goten liked those kinds of things. Gohan quickly picked it up and placed it on his dresser. He felt like sleeping, but he and Goten had always watched cartoons together.  
  
Chichi walks into his room and smiled at Gohan. She swiftly tidied up and Gohan tried to wake up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and, after ChiCi had left, got dressed. Nothing spazzy. Just some blue jeans and a white shirt. No one came to visit except Bulma and Trunks, who were considered family. Goten and Trunks were best friends, and they had fun being together. Gohan remember Mirai Trunks who had saved his father from and earlier death. It pained him to think about it.  
  
He walked downstairs and watched Goten play with his toys. On the television was a boring ad about some wierd toothpaste made from a squid.(Yuck) Gohan sat down at the table and yawned.  
  
"It's too early." Gohan felt like complaining a bit. Goten always woke him up at 7:30 for cartoons.  
  
"I'll take that as a good morning." ChiChi smiled and handed him some cereal. Gohan didn't feel like eating for one of the very few times in his lifetime. But, he ate it to not worry his mother. Goten hopped onto his back.  
  
"Gohan! Your awake!"  
  
"Yep. I'm awake. Falling asleep, but awake for now." Goten laughed. He knew that Gohan was tired, but Goten always woke him up on Saturdays. It was a ritual Goten had made up. He didn't know why he made it up.  
  
"Mommy..."  
  
"What, Goten?" ChiChi looked into his innocent eyes. They were so much liked Goku's.  
  
"Mom, can me and Trunks go to the park?"  
  
Chichi smiled. "Trunks and I." (My parents do this to me ALL the time)  
  
"Whatever. Can we?"  
  
"Hm..." ChiChi pretended to concider this, knowing what to say. "Alright, if Gohan goes with."  
  
So, Goten jumped onto Gohan. "Will you take Trunks and me to the park? Please, Gohan?!"  
  
Gohan grinned evily. "So, first the park, then the world?! Ha! I'll do it!" Goten grinned.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan!" Then Goten returned to his cartoons.  
  
****************************  
  
Trunks and Goten sparred in Goten's backyard and Chichi made sandwiches. Lots. She always made food for them, even when they just went to the park. Gohan was 'resting his eyes' on the couch. She giggled at his snores. Goten and Trunks ran in. They both had some cuts, but ChiChi swore it was impossible for them not to.  
  
"Yes! We're gonna go soon! We can go on the swings!" Trunks loved swings. Maybe because one time he jumped off and learned to fly. Goten had learned to from Gohan. So they were almost as fast as the others. They were considered helpful parts of the 'group'. They were as strong as Piccolo or Tien or someone like that. Especially when fighting together.  
  
ChiChi grins and hands Gohan a big bag full of about 75 sandwiches.  
  
"Have fun and try not to kill each other." Gohan laughs nerviously. Trunks and Goten quickly say,"Bye!" in unison and drag Gohan away. They flew to the park and notice a big crowd.  
  
"Hey! Let's go look from that tree!" Trunks was obviously very curious. He and Goten flew down to a nearby tree and frown at the scene. when Gohan joined them, he was shocked.  
  
Two people were sparring. They seemed to be humans, because they were quite slow, but very graceful. One of the fighters was a man. He had yellow hair that was kinda long. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. The female fighter he was against was beat his pitiful butt. She had short, black hair and wore a white shirt and black jeans. Her beauty amazed Gohan. He stood speechless until Trunks spoke.  
  
"I saw her on the news! That's Hercule's daughter. I think here name was Videl." Trunks and Goten shrugged and flew to the swings. Gohan was amazed. Videl had beaten her opponent and was panting slighty.  
  
"Videl..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
There ya go! I'm so nice! Thankies for the reviews. U all rock. I'm so happy. I'm making these longer! I like long chappies. what about u? go tell me in ur review! thankies! 


	3. Say Hello To Hercule's Daughter!

I'm back! And so is the next chapter! My goat took vacation and i had to protect it from Sharks. Lol. Naw. I'm not that weird. Amazing, isn't it. This one's dedicated to Vegetas-Princess, Sierra, Sammy, and erm...the Laura s. I have to friends named Laura! Ha ha  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The crowd that was watching Videl fight parted and Videl walked past them. She stopped suddenly and watched Goten and Trunks spar. Of course they were a much better fight to watch, with all their speed and strength.  
  
"Oh darn you two!" Gohan hopped out of the tree and they stopped.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan?" Goten made his innocent face. Trunks looked flat out confused.  
  
"Mom told you too not too fight!"  
  
"Oh ya..." Goten grinned sheepishly and they quickly ran from Gohan and hid.  
  
Gohan let out a BIG sigh and glanced at the people giving his weird looks of amazement and sadness that he had stopped them. Videl glances at him and for a second their eyes locked until Gohan turned away. He walked away to find Trunks and Goten. Videl watched him go. He was kinda tall. Looked about her age. He had cool hair that spiked up and was really handsome. She had an urge to run after him, but didn't.  
  
"Eep! He's coming!" Trunks and Goten ran away again. Gohan lets out another sigh and finally corners them after a while. He easily picks them up by their shirts and walks away with them.  
  
"Ow. Meany Gohan!" Gohan set them down and frowns.  
  
"Your guys' own faults that you were fighting. Mom totally said not to!"  
  
"But..But...Gohan..." Tears watered up in Goten's eyes.  
  
Gohan sighs. "Fine. Just not here." He stands up and Trunks steals the bag of 75 sandwiches.  
  
"Food!"  
  
"Hey, Trunks! Oh well. I'm hungry too..."  
  
So they split the sandwiches. Goten got 20, Trunks got 25, and Gohan got 30. It was pretty funny. People walking by gave them weird looks. Then Videl spotted gohan. she walked toward them nerviously.  
  
"Um...hi..."  
  
The three of them looked up ad Gohan choked down his sandwich.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I um..saw your brothers fighting."  
  
Gohan smiled at her. "Well, Goten's my brother, and Trunks is his friend."  
  
Videl smiled back. "I see. My name's Videl."  
  
"I'm Gohan."  
  
All the sudden, Mr. Satan swarmed over with a bunch of 'Fans'.  
  
Videl frowned to herself. "Hi, Dad!"  
  
"Videl, sweety, there you are! Ready to go?"  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped. He hadn't been paying attention to Trunks when he said Videl was Hercule's daughter.  
  
"Ya, ok, Dad. Bye, Gohan." She gave him a quick wink and was running toward the mob of people.  
  
"B...Bye Videl..." And then they left.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! Please review. What's up with those glances they give each other? And how can he eat so many sandwiches?! Most of this will be revealed on the next chapter! Except the sandwiches thing. ^_^' 


	4. Night Lovers

Hi! Sorry. I know I have like 18 reviews, but I've been kinda busy lately. I just saw Lord of the Rings. It's good. I like it a LOT. Oh well. Go on and read. O ya, um...I don't like Mr. Satan, so I'm gonna make him be an ass. Ok? Sound fun? It will be...  
  
Disclaimer: um...Don't own DBZ. Or Pepsi or Snickers. Hell, I don't own anything. Wait. I own a pencil. Yay!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Goten and Trunks ran inside the Son house with Gohan flying after them.  
  
"We're home, Mom!" Gohan looked around the house as if it were brand new. Goten found a note on the table.  
  
"Oh, wait, Gohan. This note says she went shopping with Bulma."  
  
Trunks shudders. "Shopping...That'll take them a while."  
  
Goten laughed. "Isn't that a good thing? I bought a new game. Wanna go play it?"  
  
(It's like my brother)  
  
Trunks grins evily. "Of course the master of games wants to play."  
  
So they ran upstairs and Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Crazy gamers..." But his real thoughts were on Videl. He had stared at her for a long time. Memorizing every curve of her body. Her eyes ever so beautiful. He got lost in them. The way her hair swayed in the wind and her smile making him feel so dizzy. He had wanted to just touch her. To make sure she was real. An angel. The only way to describe her.  
  
He didn't know how long he stared into space. He heard some muffled thumps from upstairs, but that's pure Trunks and Goten. Finally a low growl came from Gohan's stomach. He got up and went to raid the fridge. It was a reflex. Gohan's mind was still swimming in thoughts of Videl. Maybe he was going crazy, but the look she gave him was intreging. He didn't know what look he gave her, but she had given him one that had melted his heart. He wanted her. Right then it snapped into place. He loved her.  
  
------------------  
  
Videl ran as fast as she could to get away from her father and the huge mob that was always crowded around him. It made her sick to her stomach. Her father was undescribable. He tried to act like the most important guy on earth, while making an ass out of himself in the process. She loved her father, but he wasn't her father while the fans were around.  
  
"Fans of the stupidest ass in the world..." Videl was almost surprised at her words, but believed them. Everyday she managed to get past those Kami damned mobs. But then she had to go to the fucking meetings and everything. When she really didn't think her father was that strong. She trained for one reason: To someday defeat her father.  
  
She smirked at that thought. To crush his pride. Even better to do it with one kick or punch. It wasn't like her to think like this, but she kept it bottled up. Sooner or later, it will pop out and she'd beat her father to a half millimeter of his death. Then she'd forgive him and go on a vacation to calm herself. Maybe find some cute guys.  
  
Then her thoughts flicked to that boy. Gohan. That was his name. She thought about his smile. It was like a reason to do anything. All she wanted was to see him again. And his brother and friend. They were cute. A cute brother-in-law. She giggled at the thought.  
  
Then she ran to the fridge, grabbed a Pepsi, and ran to her room. She liked her room. It was white. In fact, everyting was white. Her bed had a white comforter tipped with a sky blue. Her desk had been grey until she painted it white. White just made her feel calm. And that's what she needed when her father was like he was. One night he got drunk and scared her and she knocked him out. It was actually quite entertaining to watch him sing the Barney song.  
  
Videl flopped onto her bed and flipped on the radio. "Oops! I Did It Again" came on and Videl smiled inwardly. This was like paradise. She opened her Pepsi and sipped at it. Then she flipped her pillow over to empty out her secret stash of candy.  
  
"Maybe I eat too much, but this is why I'm so sweet..." She chose a Sickers and shed her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She wished Gohan was here. His voice made her weak. She laid out some clothes and her robe and got into her 'Hot tub'. It was good to be rich. She poured in her bubble bath crystals. It all smelled like raspberries. Calling to her to jup in. So she did. She felt the door open and a milion voices shouting for her father. Then the door closed and Videl sank to her eyes in water.  
  
She popped up to breath and opened her snickers. She hoped her father wouldn't come in. He houghts fluttered to Gohan again. His tall, muscular body. His funny hair that she adored. She got out and put on her pajamas and robe. It was late. She'd go to the Park tomorrow and see if Gohan'd be there. With that thought in mind, Videl got into her bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Gohan. Where ever you are..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
That long eought for ya? Good. Sure hope Kami-Sama will help his couple meet! Ja na! 


	5. Flying Gohan, Peeping Videl

I know that it's been like a year..cough, cough....but I've been busy and...o, just sorry, ok?!  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see, I own nothing, so no sueing and no beating up. got it?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan stood in a garden. The cherry trees were just blooming and pink petals danced through the air. He looked around. Flowers grew everywhere. Gohan bent down and picked a rose. He looked up and saw Videl. Videl smiled and he weakened. Gohan tossed the rose to her and she caught it. He smiled at her sheepishly. Videl started walking toward him and was about to kiss him.  
  
"Gohan, time to wake up!" (He dreams a lot. Never finishes them, tho)  
  
Gohan looked at his mother in an annoyed way. "It's Sunday! Can't I sleep in on Sunday?"  
  
ChiChi bit her lip. "Oops. Thought it was Monday. Sorry, Gohan." She left and Gohan sighd. He got up, wearing the same thing as yesterday, and walked downstairs. He thought about his dream. Videl was so beautiful. Gohan ate his breakfast(which i cannot type without sore fingers) and watched Goten play with his dinosaur collection. Goten was very amusing with them. Then Gohan stood up.  
  
"Are we doing anything today?" ChiChi shook her head. "Um..could I go to the city today?"  
  
"What for, Gohan?" Gohan's thought of a stupid excuse. He hadn't been to see his new school yet.  
  
"To see my high school." ChiChi thought for a minute.  
  
"Well, I guess so. Be back soon."  
  
"Ok. Bye." Gohan ran outside and soon was flying towardthe city. He had no idea where Videl lived, and wasn't planning on going there, but thought it'd be good to know. He easily found it, people stood crowded outside, and made a mental note about where it was. Then he flew to his high shcool and landed on the roof. He looked around. It wasn't bad. He knew which classroom he was in and watched the people walk by. Then he took a risk and flew off as fast as he could toward his house again. He wished he had seen Videl.  
  
--------  
  
Videl lay on the couch and enjoyed a soap opera. Her favorite characters had finally gotten together. Videl said that she was the girl, but she didn't know who to say the boy was. Now she thought about that boy being Gohan. She squirmed at the idea and got up. She wished he'd just appear right now. She looked at the sky. Now she looked shocked.  
  
She saw Gohan, she was sure it was him, flying away. It was him, she knew it. He was so cute and had the spikey hair. Gohan was flying.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Uh oh! Videl saw Gohan! Now it gets to be more like an AU. A little. Now, review! even tho I'm proud of my current number...just review! 


	6. Setting Up

Hi! I'm back. And...well...*Bows down* thank you for the reviews. I mean it! THANK U! It makes me happy. I'm trying to make these Llllllllllloooooooooonnnnnnnnnngggggggg but...well...it's hard since this is my 2nd story. O ya, go read...Chimera, The Vow, and A Friend Story. Because I love those stories. ^_^ Shutting up.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Videl woke up to chirpping birds outside her window. Her alarm clock had gone off about 2 hours ago, but it was a Sunday, so who cared? Her dreams had been weird. Each twisted in their own way. She remembered something about going to the park and finding someone, but that was all. Then she remembered. She was gonna go back to the park and try to find Gohan! She doubted he'd be there, butuntil he was, she'd go there. She needed him. To see him, hear his voice, and finally reach out and touch him. That's all she needed. Or was it?  
  
Suddenly Mr. Satan rammed into the room. "Good morning, Sweety!"  
  
Videl looked disgusted. "Oh, 'morning , Dad. I was going to take a shower."  
  
"Yes, yes. Of course, Honey." And he walked out of the room. Videl sighed.  
  
"Whatever, Weirdo." She jumped out of her bed, noticed the clothes she had laid out the day before, and shed her pajamas. She quickly turned on the water to the shower and waited for steam. Videl liked her showers hot. Then she jumped in and laid her had in her hands. A terrible thought came to her. What if Gohan didn't like her? Maybe he had someone else. I mean, he was a totally hot guy. But the thought of Gohan with someone else made her sick. She didn't know why, but she decided she liked Gohan. And she'd do anything to get him.  
  
After shampooing, conditioning, and putting on about five lotions and soaps, Videl got out and grabbed her blue towel. She quickly dried herself and put on her clothes. After spending a good forty-five minutes drying her hair and styling it, Videl raced downstairs to see the normal one or two people outside wishing her father would come out for autographs and such and such. Of course Videl peeked over the door and saw that her father was sleeping. She smiled and ran outside.  
  
"Time to find a boyfriend."  
  
---------  
  
Gohan woke up to the fact that he was on the couch and Goten had jumped on him. After catching his breath he tickled Goten and smiled.  
  
"Quit...Gohan! Ha ha! Quit...!" Gohan stopped and met Goten's glare.  
  
"Sorry, Squirt." He smiled and caught the fist Goten had thrown at him.  
  
"Big meany, Gohan!"  
  
"I said sorry..."  
  
"Hmph." Gohan got up and looked around.  
  
"Where's Mom, anyway?"  
  
"No clue. Maybe we can go to the park again!"  
  
"Again?!" All the suden he got an idea. What if Videl was there. His heart raced at the idea of seeing the angel again. She was much stronger than her father. What would Hercule do, anyway? Gohan could show him that he had defeated Cell. He could blackmail him like that. He pushed that out of his thoughts and noticed Goten was trying to gt his attention.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Wake up, Sleepyhead!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hello again, Squirt."  
  
"So, will you take me to the park? Trunks is training with Vegeta today, but we could go."  
  
"I feel bad for Trunks. But, ok. No sandwiches. Heck, maybe we could go out someplace." Gohan emptied his pockets and counted up $30. Goten hugged Gohan and ran to find his jacket.  
  
"Now I get to see Videl again. Great." And Gohan ran off to grab his things.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Short. Very short. I know. Just wait until my next chapter! Which will either be out today or tomorrow. ^_^ Ja na! And please go review! And...I may not let them find each other if you guys don't review for this chapter! just ONE more review will make them happy! think of pan son! 


	7. A Fight in the Park

Okay...I'm not sure what to do with these two. I'm truly sorry their both a little ooc, but i hope you enjoy it anyway. that was really bad on my part. anyway, thank you all for reviewing! Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
dedicated to: my lovely reviewers  
  
Also: I doubt i will have saiyaman.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Videl had just snuck past the group gathered around her door. They were waiting for Hercule to sigh autographs or just tell stories. It made her angry at her father that she couldn't even go outside without people to pester her.  
  
A line of trees ran across the beginning of a bicycle path, then abruptly stopped. Videl looked around at the little children playing on the playground, and at the couple kissing on the bench. She noticed some guy running after a little boy. Looking closer, it appeared to be Gohan chasing his little brother, who had money in his tiny hand. Somehow this reminded her of when she had seen Gohan...flying? Maybe he had an explaination for that, or it wasn't him. But the idea of it all made Videl start walking towards the two brothers.  
  
----  
  
Gohan had finally gotten the money Goten had stolen. They had come to the park, and his little brother wanted a hot dog from the 'Hercule Cafe'. He laughed at the idea, but to actually see such a thing stopped him. When Gohan had not given Goten the money, he grabbed the roll of green papers from his big brother and ran away. Gohan began to chase him, and they stopped after fifteen minutes when he told Goten to go get the hot dog.  
  
While Goten was off in line, Videl stood by Gohan, thinking of what to say. 'Hey, I know your a freak' sounded amusing, but she decided against it.  
  
Videl began,"I...,"she shook her head,"Your little brother sure is fast, Gohan." Gohan looked up in surprise, then grinned.  
  
"Of course he is. I trained him on that."  
  
Videl looked into his eyes, then turned away. "I...um...Well, I know your secret."  
  
The boy next to her watched Goten again. "What secret?"  
  
"You can fly. I saw you out my window." Gohan mentally kicked himself. .:Good going, Gohan...:.  
  
He was about to deny it when he heard a strange sound. After pushing Videl away from him, he found a small knife embedded in the wooden pole of the streetlamp, where Videl had just stood. The girl stood up, embarrased that she had fallen when Gohan pushed her to safety, and followed his gaze to see a man glaring at them. He wore dirty clothes, the smell of beer lingering around him. Videl made a fist and ran at her assailant.  
  
"Videl, wait!" Gohan cried. She hadn't noticed the gun the man had hidden. He ran after her, thinking he would pull her away from the fight. But she was pretty fast and he couldn't teleport with so many people staring at them. Videl was almost there. She jumped above the attacker and tried to kick his head, only to be thrown to his feet when he countered. She staggered up and punched, only to be knocked down again. Suddenly Videl gasped as she knew why he was so familiar.  
  
"Your...your that guy that got expelled from my dad's training! That's why you know my moves." He just grinned and got ready to shoot the daughter of his former master. She didn't have time to dodge it before there was a loud Bang! To her surprise, she was alive and uninjured. Gohan was holding her, coldly glaring at her attacker. He placed Videl onto her feet and said angrily,"You shouldn't use a gun in a fist fight."  
  
The assassin pointed his gun at Gohan. "My name is Dayu. Yes, I was thrown out of Hercule's school, but he is surprisingly weak. You may be fast, boy, but can you dodge a direct bullet?" He pulled the trigger, but Gohan was gone. He had jumped over the man, landing behind him and kicking him towards Videl, who knocked the gun away and punched him in the face. He fell unconcious to the floor. The crowd cheered and the couple blushed at so much attention. Goten ran over.  
  
"Gohan, I thought we weren't supposed to fight."  
  
"Don't tell mom, okay? I'll take you out to eat..." Goten nodded and began dragging Gohan away from Videl.  
  
Videl smiled at him,"Thanks, Gohan."  
  
The teenager placed a hand behind his head. "It was nothing. Just...you should probably take him to the police or something.' He grined, then turned back around and walked to Goten's favorite restraunt.  
  
Videl turned around and then began thinking the scene over. Twice he had dodged a bullet, the first time grabbing me. .:How is he so fast?:. Videl began dragging Dayu away, her thoughts focused on her savior.  
  
"I'm going to find out."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's my chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please try reading my other fic, Lovely Wings. I'll get out a nother chapter this week, hopefully. 


End file.
